Addicted
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Oneshot: Rolo lets his big brother know his true feelings. YAOI/LEMON/INCEST


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

My little brother- whom I can't remember- has just found me. I feel like there's a void in my life; but this boy is my brother and I need to love him even if I can't remember him. My best friend's name is Suzaku and he has been acting strange around me since my brother came along. I don't know if it's because he's jealous, or if he hates me now for some reason. Rolo- my brother- was slightly cold toward me at first, but he's begun to warm up to me and hardly ever leaves my side now.

"Brother?" Rolo bit the pencil in his hand.

"Yes, Rolo? What do you need?"

"I can't figure out this math problem..."

I leaned over his shoulder and looked at the paper. "How are you trying to solve it?"

"I don't know..." he frowned.

"Okay well, look. You're trying to solve for 'c', the other two angles are '6 squared' and '8 squared'. How are you going to try and find the answer?"

"That's the problem, I don't really understand it...I'm no good with math."

"Ah, you and Suzaku both." I smiled and patted his head. "Rolo, 'a squared' plus 'b squared' equals 'c squared', find the square root of 'c'."

"Oh...looks harder than it sounds..."

"Yeah." I walked over to my bed and laid down, opening a book.

"Do I just do the same thing for the rest of them?"

"Yes."

Rolo zipped through the rest of his homework and danced over to my bed. "Brother~." he sat down and smiled.

"What's up kiddo?" I continued to read, not paying too much attention to him. Eventually I looked up and noticed the look on his face. He seemed slightly dazed and deep in thought. I watched him and set my book aside. "What's wrong?"

"I- uh..." he crawled into my lap and hesitated for half a second before pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened but my lips moved in sync with his. I closed my eyes eventually and we parted our lips and wound our tongues together. Rolo's mouth was soft, warm and tasted like peaches. I was a little shocked when he shoved me down on the bed and clawed at my shirt. He ripped open my shirt and buttons flew- bouncing off the wall.

"Rolo..." I raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, brother... I've waited too long already." I watched with curious eyes as he ran his hands down my stomach and unbuttoned my pants. He pulled down my pants, followed by my underwear. I could feel myself becoming oddly aroused by his actions and soft touches. His hand gripped my semi-hard cock and started moving slowly. "It's...big..." he blushed.

"Not that big."

"Bigger than me..." he stood up and pulled down his pants. His body was small and pale. I smiled at the panties that he wore- they were bright pink with the word 'love' printed on the left hip with three hearts.

"Where did you obtain those?" he blushed again and quickly removed them.

"Th-they were cute..an-and-"

"Shh. Get back over here and fix what you started." I nodded toward my hips and smirked.

"Yes brother." he crawled back onto the bed and gripped my erection, slowly stroking it.

"No. Use your mouth." he smiled and gladly took my whole length into his mouth. I groaned as his tongue worked its way up and down. While kissing him, his mouth was soft- but while he sucked on me, his mouth was softer. It felt like he'd done this more than once, but that wouldn't surprise me with the way he was acting. "You're used to sucking cock, aren't you?"

He pulled away and took a breath. "Yes. But I really wanted to taste yours...And, as I expected, yours is very sweet and yummy." he smiled and licked on the head, causing me to moan.

"Fuck, Rolo..." I thrust my hips, and toyed with his hair.

I frowned when he pulled away and wiped his mouth. He was in my lap in an instant, grinding his hips hard against mine. I couldn't help but rub myself against his backside- and this made him even more excited.

"Put it in me..." he whispered into my ear.

"But won't it hurt you?"

"I get fucked a lot..."

"By who?"

"You don't know him...but we've been doing it for a long time now..."

"Hm...Okay." I held myself steady as Rolo slowly lowered himself onto my cock. I gasped at the warmth of him. The heat was intense. Rolo didn't hesitate at all, he began rocking his hips and bouncing up and down. He began moaning and screaming for me to fuck him harder and faster. So I complied with his request. I thrust my hips up and watched as he nearly went crazy while riding me.

"Brother! It feels so good!" he bit his lip and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Y-yeah...Your ass is so tight. I feel like I'm melting inside of you."

"Do you like my tight hole big brother?" the kisses he planted on my neck tingled.

"Of course I do." my hand gripped his erection and massaged it in rhythm with the way his hips moved. We were both letting out moans of pleasure as we neared our climax.

Rolo started to scream over and over when I thrust my hips as hard as I could. We both moaned each others names at the same time, Rolo coming on our stomachs while I came deep inside of him.

"Brother..." he sighed and laid limp in my arms.

"Rolo...What drove you to do that with me?" I questioned as we finally caught our breath and relaxed.

"...I love you...That's why." he closed his eyes and nuzzled against me.

"I love you too, Rolo. But let's keep this our little secret." I pressed my finger to his lips and he smiled softly. I wrapped him tight in my arms and thought about the possible consequences of doing such things with my brother. But there was a little doubt that he was actually my _real_ brother. It didn't matter though. I was making him happy and that's all that counted.

--- ---

**Okay so let's see...I was bored, decided to do a oneshot.**

**The person Rolo is speaking of that he's done so much with is Gino. :P I think roloxgino is sexyyyyy haha...so...yep!**


End file.
